Mi Único Amor
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Todos sabemos la verdadera historia de Archie Cornwell, nunca estuvo enamorado de Annie Brither. ¿Qué pasara con esa parejita que nunca hubo un amor sincero por parte de Archie hacia Annie? Descubre esta historia de amor. Personajes Principales: Annie Brither y Archie Cornwell.


**15 **

**Mi Único Amor **

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les guste.**

_Esta historia está basada a la película hindú, Mi primer Amor protagonizado por: Sarunkan Y Kajol, con la participación especial de Rami Mujerji. _

_**Descubre esta historia de Amor...**_

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Archie hubiese hecho su vida con una mujer a la cual si podría enamorarse? ¿Qué hubiese pasado con Annie? ...**_

_**minific de Annie y Archie. **_

Todos sabemos la verdadera historia de Archie Cornwell, nunca estuvo enamorado de Annie Brither. ¿Qué pasara con esa parejita que nunca hubo un amor sincero por parte de Archie hacia Annie? Descubre esta historia de amor.

_**Personajes Principales:**_ Annie Brither y Archivald Cornwell.

_**Presentación estelar de la niña:**__ la pequeña _Annie Cornwell.

_**Con la participación especial de la nueva protagonista:**_ Kathy del Moral.

Final feliz...

_**Antes que lean la historia, quiero que lean este mensaje mis queridos lectores: **_

Por cierto, no confundir mis pensamientos como Territana, para mi Archie es un personaje lindo, pero no por eso tiene que estar con Candy, recuerda que yo soy bien Territana y jamás en mis historias encontras a Candy con otro hombre así sea sus mejores amigos, que no sea mi adorable amor eterno Terry, con respecto a mi adorado Terry si podrías encontrar algunas historias con ideas diferentes con respecto a él como lo puse en el perfil, pero a Candy jamás estará con otro hombre en mis historias, que no sea mi adorable Terry.

A mí me encanta el tierno y elegante gatito Archie que sea feliz, junto con la mujer que pueda hacerlo feliz, pero no Candy, ni Patty, sino Annie u otra chica linda.

Espero que no se molesten por el mensaje que deje antes que empezara de leer esta historia de amor.

Eso nomas quería que sepan.

Ahora disfruten la historia Nunca dejen de leerme por favor.

**Conoceremos esta historia de Amor: **

Un año después han pasado de la comida en el hogar de Poni, la relación de Archie y Annie no tenía futuro, debido a que Archie nunca amo a Annie Brither, siempre estuvo enamorado de Candy, pero por lo más que ella no lo correspondía, porque estaba enamorada de Terry y era su esposa, no tenía derecho seguir engañándose a sí mismo que amaba a Annie, porque nunca la amo.

**Archie se forma el valor de decir a Annie la verdad, sobre sus sentimientos, que nunca la amo.**

-Annie, eres una buena chica, siento mucho cariño por ti, pero no el amor que te mereces, será mejor que terminemos- dijo Archie.

Annie lloro mucho, pero sabía que Archie nunca le correspondió sus sentimientos como ella lo esperaba.

Annie por fin comprendido de que Archie, no era el hombre que él podía amarla.

-Mi único amor, nunca fue correspondido, te dejo el camino libre, espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad con una mujer a la cual tú puedas enamorarte- dijo Annie triste.

la chica Annie se fue llorando a su casa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto la señora Brither.

-Mi único amor, nunca fue correspondido papito- dijo Annie llorando.

El señor Brither, le dice_

-No te preocupes hija, encontraras el hombre que te sepa amarte como debe de ser, por eso he decidido mandarte a estudiar a Alemania- dijo el señor Brither.

-Si, papi, he decidido viajar a Alemania para ser mi vida lejos de Archie, ahora seré diferente, ya no seré la niña tímida que fui, seguiré el ejemplo de mi amiga Candy- dijo Annie.

-Me parece muy bien- dijo el señor Brither.

Annie se despide de sus familiares y de sus amigos, se dirige a Alemania para estudiar la carrera de contabilidad en la universidad St. Xavier.

….

**En la Universidad St. Xavier, hace que Annie madure y deja de ser la niña tímida, se convierte en una Candy y se encuentra con Archie, Annie y Archie se hacen los mejores amigos. **

Pero el destino hizo que Annie dejara de ser la niña tímida, se encuentra con Archie, quien solo se hicieron los mejores amigos, pues no había ningún tipo de romance, Annie solo prometió ser la mejor amiga de Archie.

Archivald Cornweell y Annie Brither se convierten en los mejores amigos y son estudiantes de la universidad, estudiaban la misma carrera de contabilidad. Ellos son líderes indiscutibles en la universidad.

Archie siempre fue es el típico galán, conquistador y admirado por las chicas de la universidad St. Xavier.

Annie Brither, dejo de ser la niña tímida, se convirtió en una Candy, pero lejos de ser una típica chica sexy, es más bien rival de Archie principalmente en los deportes donde invariablemente le gana, ninguno de los dos se sentía enamorados, más bien eran los mejores amigos, compartían todo tipo de travesuras.

…

**La vida de Archie y Annie cambia cuando llega de Londres, Kathy del Moral. **

La vida de todos cambia cuando llega de Londres, Kathy, la hermosa hija del director Cesar del Moral. la chica era hermosa, se parecía un poco a la belleza de Candy, tenía su piel blanca, su cabello era rubio, pero lacio, sin pecas, sus ojos son celestes como el color del cielo.

Además, Kathy solo se precia un poco a Candy en su Belleza, mas no en su comportamiento, era noble y fina con modales refinados por la educación que recibió.

Archie queda deslumbrado por la bella Kathy.

Archie por primera vez se sintió enamorado, hace todos los esfuerzos por conquistarla.

Annie, al mirar que Archie se había enamorado de Kathy, empezó a sentir celos, se dio cuenta que nunca lo olvido, Pero Archie solo miraba a Annie como su mejor amiga...

Archie siempre decía_ Que el amor, es la amistad… entonces eso hace que Annie siempre está enamorada de Archie.

Una noche Archie y Annie se encontraban sentados en un hermoso jardín mirando las estrellas.

Archie, sonrió al mirar una estrella fugaz.

-Mira una estrella fugaz... salió brillando- exclamo Archie sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde? - pregunto Annie contenta.

-Ya se fue – dijo Archie.

-Que lindas estrellas- dijo Annie, sonriente.

-Son lindas- afirmo Archie sonriente.

Por otro lado, Kathy se encontró en la ventana de su habitación... sonrió por las estrellas, le hizo recordar el lindo rostro de Archie, Kathy estaba enamorada de su amigo Archie.

Aparecieron tres estrellas brillantes juntas

Los tres soñaron en la india:

Archie sueña con Kathy.

Kathy sueña con Archie.

Annie sueña con Archie.

**Kuch Kuch Hota Hai Subtitulada - Algo le ha sucedido a mi corazón.**

**En el sueño de los tres Cathy, Archie y Annie.**

**Archie le canta a Kathy.**

**Te acercaste a mí.**

**Has sonreído tan dulcemente.**

**Te has acechado a mí, has sonreído tan dulcemente.**

**No te haces la idea de los sueños que me has dado.**

**Annie le canta a Archie.**

**Te has acercado a mí.**

**Sonriendo tan dulcemente.**

**Te has acechado a mí, has sonreído tan dulcemente.**

**No te haces la idea de los sueños que me has dado.**

**Archie le canta a Cathy.**

**Estos días mi corazón no está despierto... ni dormido.**

**Que debería ser algo ha sucedido a mi corazón.**

**Kathy le canta a Archie.**

**Te has acercado a mí, has sonreído.**

**Te has acechado a mí, has sonreído tan dulcemente.**

**No te haces la idea de los sueños que me has dado.**

**Kathy le canta a Archie.**

**Estos días mi corazón no está despierto... ni dormido.**

**Que debería ser algo ha sucedido a mi corazón.**

**Annie le canta a Archie.**

**Estos días mi corazón no está despierto... ni dormido.**

**Que debería ser algo ha sucedido a mi corazón.**

**Archie canta.**

**Quién sabe qué clase de sentimiento es este.**

**Es una sed que no puede ser saciada.**

**Kathy canta.**

**Este abrigo de amor.**

**Está empezando a consumirme.**

**Archie canta.**

**Nadie sabe porque uno pierde la paz.**

**Cuando está enamorado.**

**Que debería hacer algo sucede en mi corazón.**

**Annie canta.**

**Que debería hacer algo sucede en mi corazón... algo le ha sucedido en mi corazón.**

**Que maravillas mis plegarias me han traído.**

**Dios sabe cómo ha llegado el amor.**

**Kathy canta.**

**He encontrado la paz en caos.**

**Quién sabe cómo ha sucedido.**

**Archie canta.**

**Me siento a solas reuniendo recuerdos de ti.**

**Que debería hacer algo ha sucedido en mi corazón.**

**Annie canta.**

**Que debería hacer algo ha sucedido en mi corazón.**

**Kathy canta.**

**Que debería hacer algo ha sucedido en mi corazón.**

**Archie le canta a Kathy.**

**Te has acercado a mí, has sonreído tan dulcemente.**

**No te haces la idea de mis sueños que me has dado **

**Kathy le canta a Archie.**

**Te has acercado a mí, has sonreído tan dulcemente.**

**No te haces la idea de mis sueños que me has dado**

**Archie le canta a Kathy.**

**Estos días mi corazón no está ni despierto... ni dormido.**

**Que debería ser algo ha sucedido en mi corazón.**

**Annie le canta a Archie.**

**Que debería ser algo ha sucedido en mi corazón.**

**Kathy le canta a Archie.**

**Que debería ser algo ha sucedido en mi corazón.**

Los tres despertaron del sueño.

-A mí me paso algo- dijo Annie sonriente.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Archie.

-Tuve un sueño que tú me cantabas- dijo Annie sonriente.

-Yo también tuve un sueño, pero con Cathy- dijo Archie sonriente.

Annie, sentía que su corazón, se desilusiono al mirar que Archie, soñó con Cathy... se preguntaba... ¿Archie está enamorado de Cathy?, pero después se olvidó y siguieron siendo amigos los tres ... Archie, Cathy y Annie.

….

**Un día, Annie estaba dispuesta a declarar su amor a Archie, lamentablemente él se había enamorado de Kathy. **

Archie le dice_

. Te quiero... Te quiero... siempre creí que el amor es la amistad.

Annie sonrió, pensando que se refería a ella, pero en realidad Archie se refería a Kathy.

-la verdad, no sé cómo declararme- dijo Archie... creo que por primera vez me enamore de verdad. ¿Tú crees que, si yo le digo esas palabras a Kathy, ella me acepte como esposa?

Annie se siente con el corazón roto como se frustra su único amor, al mirar esa sonrisa de Archie, decide sacrificar su amor, para dejarle que sea feliz con la chica que él había escogido.

-Estoy segura que sí, Kathy es una linda chica, estoy segura que si tú le dices esas lindas palabras, ella te aceptara con los brazos abiertos... te quiero amigo, deseo que seas feliz- dijo Annie triste.

Entonces Archie contento, le da un beso en la magilla de Annie, se va a declararle su amor a Kathy.

Archie declara su amor a Kathy...

Él le dice_ Siempre sentí que el amor es la amistad, estoy enamorado de ti, deseo ser feliz contigo.

Kathy sonríe, pues ella también estaba enamorada de Archie, lo acepta y le dice_

-Acepto, ser tu esposa, pues te quiero Archie, quiero ser feliz contigo- dijo Kathy.

….

**Annie abandona Alemania, deja a Archie y Cathy que sean felices... **

Annie decide marcharse de la vida de Archie y dejar que sea feliz con Kathy.

Archie se entera que Annie decide marcharse de su vida, él se da cuenta que no puede vivir sin su amistad e intenta detenerla en el tren, pero, a pesar de la emotiva despedida, pero no lo logra porque al final Annie se marcha de su vida y hace una vida lejos donde él no la pueda encontrar.

Al pasar el tiempo Annie se convirtió en una joven muy hermosa, una chica sexi, linda, pero nunca olvida a Archie, así este mas lejos de él, canta una canción triste dentro de sí misma.

_**Sabía que no eras para mí.**_

_**Sabía que no volverías.**_

_**Sabía que no ibas a quedarte a mi lado, que no volverías por mí.**_

_**Me obligo a mí misma olvidarte**_

_**Realmente quiero olvidarte**_

_**Si no voy a poder verte de nuevo.**_

_**Prefiero olvidarte**_

_**Aunque quiero reír**_

_**Me recuerdo de ti, aún más.**_

_**No puedo hacer nada sin ti.**_

_**Cada vez te extraño más...**_

_**Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos. **_

_**A veces trato de olvidarte **_

_**Pero aún no lo consigo **_

_**Si no voy a poder verte de nuevo **_

_**Prefiero olvidarte **_

_**Aunque lo intento **_

_**No lo consigo **_

_**Aunque quiero reír**_

_**Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aún más. **_

_**No puedo hacer nada sin ti. **_

_**Aunque quiero reír **_

_**Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aún mas **_

_**No puedo hacer nada sin ti. **_

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo **_

_**Pero tú siempre has estado en mi corazón**_

_**Por mucho tiempo que ha pasado, tu seguirás siempre en mi corazón. **_

_**Aunque quiero reír **_

_**Me acuerdo de ti y lloro aún mas **_

_**No puedo hacer nada sin ti.**_

_**Cada vez te extraño mas **_

_**Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos **_

_**A veces trato de olvidarte **_

_**Pero no lo consigo. **_

_**Siempre estarás en mi corazón. **_

Annie no pudo olvidar a Archie… se dijo a sí misma, después de cantar esa triste canción.

-Siempre te amare, serás mi único amor, espero que estés feliz al lado de Kathy, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré- dijo Annie llorosa.

Annie se resignó, acepto que perdió a Archie para siempre, que él no será suyo nunca, continuo su vida lejos de Archie.

…

**El Matrimonio de Archie y Kathy, es feliz, pero el destino hace que ella muera al dar a luz a una hermosa niña y le deja 8 cartas. **

Años más tarde Kathy y Archie, se casan, tienen un matrimonio feliz, al quedar embarazada. La chica sufre de una hemorragia al dar luz, muere deja a una pequeña niña quien le pone el nombre Annie, para que su padre recuerde siempre a su mejor amiga Annie y le deja ocho cartas.

Pasaron 8 años después, la hija de Archie y Kathy, lee la última carta que su madre le había dejado.

En esa carta Kathy le pide a su hija que no deje que su padre siga solo y triste porque él nunca lo reconocerá; le encarga que busque a Annie Brither y la lleve a la vida de Archie nuevamente. Le explica a su hija que el verdadero amor de Archie fue su mejor amiga Annie y quiere que renazca ese amor que quedó frustrado.

El padre de Kathy y la abuela Eloy ayudan a su nieta Annie a cumplir el deseo de Kathy de reunir a Annie y Archie nuevamente.

Annie aparte de haber estudiado contabilidad, se convirtió en una simpática maestra de niños, ella tenía su propia escuela en Londres, estaba comprometida en matrimonio con Aman Derek, un chico de sociedad.

Annie la hija de Archie y Kathy... se matricula en la escuela de la amiga de su padre.

Ella entra a la escuela.

Annie mira a su nueva maestra de colegio...

\- ¿Cómo te llamas niña? - pregunto Annie.

-Me llamo Annie- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Que hermoso nombre, yo también me llamo igual. - dijo Annie sonriendo.

\- ¿Sabes porque me llamo Annie? - pregunto la niña.

-Me imagino, que a tus padres le gusto ese nombre- dijo Annie sonriendo, sin comprender a la niña.

-Sabes, yo me llamo Annie, porque mis padres te quieren. - dijo la niña Annie sonriendo.

Annie, al escuchar el comentario de la niña, sintió que su corazón se entrometía. Con el tiempo que la conoce siente que la pequeña Annie es parte de ella.

La pequeña Annie, se empieza a encariñar con la maestra Annie, al ver que era una chica dulce, divertida, cariñosa, empezó a quererla como su madre, ahora comprendía el deseo de su madre Cathy de juntar a esa muchacha con su padre.

Entonces la pequeña Annie se hizo la enferma, hizo una llamada a su padre, pues que viniera inmediatamente a Londres, en el colegio que estudiaba, para juntar a su padre con Annie.

Archie se asusta y viaja con su abuela Eloy inmediatamente porque cree de la supuesta enfermedad de su hija, sin saber la sorpresa que se va llevar.

….

**El encuentro de Annie y Archie fue emotivo... **

Todos se encontraban unidos porque iban ir a un campamento

Annie estaba demasiada atractiva.

Archie entra al colegio...

Archie llama a Annie...

-Annie... Annie... Annie-

Annie se sorprende al mirar a Archie, él se sorprende al mirar allí juntas a las dos Annie.

Archie se acerca a la muchacha le dice_ Hola Annie, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, tu. ¿Cómo estás? - pregunto.

-Bien- dijo Archie.

-Qué bueno que te veo, estas hermosa. - dijo Archie con una sonrisa.

Annie sonríe, su hija y todas las personas sonrieron.

Todos los niños se fueron a un campamento, el perfecto para ser el plan romántico de la niña unir a su padre con Annie.

La pequeña Annie junto con su abuela Elroy que le acompaña y el director del campamento Johnny Rever planean juntarlos creando encuentros románticos entre ellos.

Cuando nada parecía dar resultado llegan a recordándoles su vieja rivalidad con lo que las esperanzas renacen.

…

**Archie se entera que Annie está comprometida con Aman, siente celos y por fin se da cuenta que siempre la amo… pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya la había perdido. **

Pero la historia da un giro cuando Amán aparece en el campamento para llevarse a su prometida Annie.

Para decepción de su pequeña hija, Archie no intenta detenerla y juntos ven con mucha pena como Annie se aleja de sus vidas nuevamente.

Archie, al mirar que Annie estaba comprometida con alguien más, se dio cuenta recién que ama a Annie, que siempre la amo, hace lo posible para recuperarla, pero lamentablemente no podía ser nada, pues la boda ya estaba realizada.

Todos los amigos se encuentran en la boda de Annie y Aman.

El día de la boda de Amán y Annie, Archie y su hija acuden al lugar.

Archie se despide de Annie.

-Querida Annie, te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces, sabes me he dado cuenta muy tarde que te amo, siempre te he amado, nunca me di cuenta lo que realmente sentía por ti, finalmente me di cuenta la joya que pierdo ahora, te amo Annie- dijo Archie llorando por primera vez

-Tu para mí, siempre fuiste mi primer y único amor, la cual nunca fui correspondida por ti, como tantas veces desee, ahora me siento feliz porque el sueño que siempre anhele de que me amaras, se cumplió, pero lamentablemente es demasiado tarde para ser felices, tu hiciste tu vida, ahora me toca a mí hacer mi vida... Adiós Archie- dijo Annie llorosa.

-Te amo, no lo olvides nunca- dijo Archie llorando, escúchame una canción.

Annie solo lloraba.

Archie al ver la mirada de Annie, le canto.

_**Te llamé porque hace un año que no hablamos**_

_**Para romper aquel adiós que nos juramos**_

_**Voy a pedirte de rodillas que regreses junto a mí**_

_**Porque soy de ti**_

_**Y te quiero como antes, mucho más**_

_**Te llamé porque te quiero todavía**_

_**Porque este amor**_

_**Me atormenta**_

_**Noche y día**_

_**Voy a pedirte de rodillas que regreses junto a mí**_

_**Porque soy de ti**_

_**y te quiero**_

_**Como antes,**_

_**Mucho más**_

_**Voy a pedirte de rodillas que regreses junto a mí**_

_**Porque soy de ti**_

_**y te quiero**_

_**Como antes,**_

_**Mucho más.**_

_**Canción de los Incurados 1970. **_

_**Archie llorando se retira dejando a Annie para que se case con Aman. **_

…

**El regreso de Annie y Archie, al fin juntos para siempre, el verdadero amor triunfo. **

La boda de Aman y Annie, se estaba organizando, pero ella no respondía la pregunta. Del cura... Señorita Annie Brither ¿Acepta por esposo al señor Aman Derek, como tu esposo?

Annie solo lloraba, mirando a los ojos de Archie, al igual que el le miraba los ojos a Annie con lagrimas en los ojos, no quería perderla.

**La felicidad de Amán se contrasta grandemente con una mirada muy triste Annie.**

Amán se da cuenta de que su prometida Annie ama a Archie, para sorpresa de todos, le quita a Annie, la obligación de casarse con él.

Aman le dice_

-No seas tonta Annie, quisiera que te cases conmigo, porque eres mi único amor, pero ahora me doy cuenta en tus ojos que no me amas, es a Archie a quien amas… te dejo libre para que seas feliz con el único hombre que siempre has amado- dijo Aman.

Annie sonríe y le da un abrazo a su amigo

Aman deja a Annie que una su vida a Archie, el hombre que siempre ha amado.

Annie y Archie sonríen de felicidad, se abrazan, se dan cuenta que se aman, siempre se han amado, sin duda ese día se casan.

Archie le regala un beso apasionado a Annie, ella le corresponde con todo su amor.

La pequeña Annie queda contenta de haber cumplido el deseo de su madre.

Kathy aparece y le dice_ Muy bien hijita, hiciste que tu padre llegue a ser feliz con la mujer que se merece.

Archie se da cuenta que siempre amo a Annie y vive feliz al lado su esposa y su pequeña hija.

**Fin...**

Hola ¿Cómo están?...

Espero que muy bien y sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de mis historias. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? una historia de amor para la relación de Archie y Annie, espero que les haya gustado. ...

Para serles sincera, a mí me cae bien Annie Brither porque a pesar que no fue tan buena amiga de Candy y de toda la envidia que le tuvo a Candy, era una jovencita dulce, quizás cometió algunos errores, pero como estudiante de Psicología sé que nadie es perfecto en la vida, todos tenemos derecho a cometer errores.

Por lo tanto, amo mucho a la pareja de Annie y Archie y deseo verlos juntos para siempre como en el anime.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Nos vemos pronto.

El próximo minific es: Siempre a tu lado, una historia de Amor con Candy y su mascota Clin. No se lo pierdan, para ver cuanta alegría y amor da una mascota a su dueño y un dueño a su mascota.

…

Responder esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué les pareció la historia Mi Único Amor? ... ¿Les gusto?, espero que sí


End file.
